Forum:House Robots Reboot news
For any news about the House Robots please specify below. The House Robots are currently missing in action, or so we think. Earlier today I read a message by the Robot wars Twitter account stating that Sir Killalot and Growler are at Glasgow! To add to this I have a theory about the Sgt Bash image that Storm team had. The image was taken around February 2015 which makes me suggest that they were getting the House robots out to possibly repairing them for the new series, after all it would have been in the planning for months before the announcement. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not having an easy time finding this Twitter account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Source:https://twitter.com/RobotWarsUK/status/687346962132254721 ::This also has Lisa Winters stating she's interested but no news if she'll enter. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely convinced that's an official Twitter, we'll see. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::It isn't. This is: https://twitter.com/BBC_Robot_Wars StalwartUK 14:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I know it may not be the official BBC Robot Wars Twitter account but it's still an interesting point none the less. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:55, January 18, 2016 (UTC) If only Sir Killalot, Shunt, Matilda, Dead Metal & Sgt Bash returned, then that would be good enough for me, but having a new house robot wouldn't be bad. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 21:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I have read on multiple website, some of which were BBC, of a possibly new House Robot. I don't think it will happen as I think they'll play the first series safe but it could happen. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::That surely will be Major Damage won't it? Jimlaad43(talk) 10:18, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I dunno because if Mr psycho returns , it would pointless to have two of the exact same House robots. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:06, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Major Damage will not be in the new series, nor will Goliath. Roaming Robots rent the Robot Wars name and Logo to use for their shows, and Robots Live has no direct connection, so neither robot has any reason to be on the show. Well judging by the "War is coming!" trailer, it looks as though Matilda will be back. Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 11:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :For those that haven't seen it look here. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Dara replied to a comment on Twitter asking about Killalot, in which he said he should return, bigger and better than ever (well, that's not how he said it, but it's what that means. https://www.facebook.com/groups/robotwars/permalink/960405050710911/ Jimlaad43(talk) 13:04, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :If Shunt returns, surely he'd have to be upgraded, now being 5 kilos lighter than competitor robots. RelicRaider (talk) 23:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) #If anything, they should give Shunt some side srimech arms like Behemoth. That's a good way to up his weight a little bit as well as help him self-right. Then maybe replace his armor with hardox or something strong. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 07:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Dead Metal will be in the new series. The new teaser confirms it. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 19:02, February 8, 2016 (UTC) To be honest guys I think it's a highly certain that the original House robots are pretty much guaranteed to be appearing. That leaves only Mr Psycho, Growler and Cassius Chrome (I hope he doesn't come back!) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:15, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Matilda and Dead Metal appear to be more or less identical in the teaser videos don't they. It wouldn't be that these videos were made before the improvements were made to the House Robots would it? Just showing them as they were so people recognise them? I'm all for not ruining their original designs but it would be concerning if few changes have been made! Will just have to wait and see! Prodworthy (talk) 19:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Is there any way we can get some form of confirmation either way on Refbot's current brackets? Nweston8 (talk) 20:14, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :I was looking through Dara's tweets and replies yesterday, and I didn't see any reference to Refbot myself. Prodworthy (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed House Robots *Matilda *Sir Killalot *Dead Metal Disconfirmed House Robots *Major Damage *Goliath *Battle Axe Unknown *Shunt (is expected though, highly likely) *Sgt Bash (is expected though, highly likely) *Mr Psycho *Growler *Refbot (read a rumour that Dara said something about his return but I haven't checked it out for myself) *Cassius Chrome